


The drive in

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Top Phil, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Virgin Dan, Virgin Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: It starts in the summer of 2018, for the third summer in a row Daniel Howell has worked at the towns drive in.It’s a small clearing- that when it rains is incredibly muddy. For the life of him he doesn’t know why people even show up.But for some reason they do.Luckily for him one of those people brings along an awkward- yet overly friendly blue eyed boy.





	The drive in

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this started out as a one shot on tumblr if you wanna check the first two out you can on @theficblog!
> 
> The concept/prompt was given to me by a dear friend named Frankie. 
> 
> It has now officially taken a life of its own starting with the posting of this first chapter. 
> 
> I promise there is a gaurenteed happy ending!

It’s at times like this sitting in Phil’s lap at almost midnight in the projection box, is where he felt the most alive. 

They were barely able to move around in there but it was one of the only places they could be alone, with Dan’s mother never minding her own business, and Phil’s parents always home before supper. They never got alone time.

He still remembers the first time he met Phil, it was a week before school started. 

So about, August 30th..

The last thing Dan needed was someone knocking on the projection booth during his semi-scheduled nap. 

No one came in there anyway.

The chair was leaning so far back that it took all Dan’s will power to not fall over before answering the door. 

He didn’t exactly put in his best effort today at getting changed and when he opened the door, he immediately regretted that decision. 

In front of him stood a boy with mesmerizing blue eyes, Dan would soon find out that if you look close enough you can see flecks of green in them aswell.

He looked the epitome of a rich and awkward kid. However there was something about him. Something that set him apart from the rest, and when he opened his mouth Dan knew exactly what it was.

“Hi! Okay- so your probably gonna hate me for pointing this out but the movie is skipping.”

The tone he used wasn’t rude or even pretentious. It was sweet, he had actually thought about this conversation before even attempting to have it.

Dan looked into the window of the box to verify, and there it was. The old ass black and white feature film was skipping. He let out a huff rubbing his face and turning towards the other guy.

“Look I’m sorry, I’ll fix it.” He paused, he knew he was being blunt and kinda rude, but he was just kinda woken up from his nap. He inwardly did feel bad and changed his own mind about how he was going to handle this situation.

He gave the other boy a smile. 

“Thanks for letting me know.”

The boy was about to open his mouth, but there was a voice, in Dan’s opinion the most annoying voice in the entire world- and that opinion still stands to this day.

“Philly!!” It was more of a shrill cry than a seductive tone. 

The voice did come from a body- unfortunately, the girl was beautiful, she had long black hair that curled at the end and had a dark blue head band that just screamed ‘Rich bitch’

Dan attempted not to judge on looks alone so he looked towards the boy- who’s smile is snow faded and then towards the girl, watching her hand wrap around his upper arm. 

“I hope you told this Buffoon that the movie is skipping.” 

The sentence put Dan off immediately. It was incredibly audacious of her- in other words- this bitch has balls.

“I’ll fix it don’t worry.” He just gave her a smile.

The boy on the other hand looked exceedingly embarrassed by his presumably girlfriends tone and words.

“Yeah he’s working on it Cher,” he looked towards the ground and pulled out a black leather wallet. Dan watched as he grabbed a crisp twenty dollar bill and gave it to the girl. 

“Can you grab a soda? I’ll be right there.” His tone was one that was way more stern than he had used before- in the brief minutes and small sentences they had exchanged.

She did walk away after a small protest, her heels digging into the mud around the booth. When she was out of ear shot he turned back to the booth.

“I’m so sorry! Honestly she gets like that a lot it’s nothing personal.” 

The boy gave him a small- embarrassed smile, which fell as soon as he heard his name being called again. He jogged away with a small and soft ‘goodbye’. 

 

That wasn’t the last time Dan saw the boy, the last night of summer the drive in was packed. Dan didn’t even get to catch a nap. He had to stay awake to switch the movies every hour or so. 

It was his lunch break when he saw that boy again. There was a long line- that was an understatement, the line was huge. However being a employee he walked up to the hot dog booth with a smug look. He couldn’t help it, this was the only special treatment he’s ever gotten in his entire life. This was the one place he had a small bit of power. Here he was important. 

“You can’t just cut the line!” 

There it was, the most obnoxious voice he had ever heard. 

He turned for a moment his eyes closed In irritation. He opened them again begrudgingly to see the girl. His thoughts of her being beautiful were long gone. 

“Philly! Tell him!” She all but squealed, he could hear the groans around him from all the other people on line. 

“Look lady, I work here I have to get back to the booth and I’m fucking hungry, deal with it.” 

He could hear her bickering- with who he didn’t know. That was till he had his food in hand and was walking past the line. 

God dammit there he was, sure he looked awkward and embarrassed- which Dan was used to seeing him as.

He looked uncomfortable as he argued with her. Dan watched for a moment as he walked past. His eyes meeting the boy’s for a split second. 

 

The third time Dan saw him is when they officially met. It was the first day of school, Dan was in his bio class earlier than most. 

The year prior he was consistently late and he wanted to change his image this year. He wanted to be someone reliable. He wanted to prove he wasn’t a kid anymore.

His eyes must have been tricking him- was the first thing he thought, because the next thing he knew that very same boy was walking up to his table and sitting in the empty space beside him.

The boy had the widest smile on his face as he placed his books on the table.

“I’m Phil” 

Dan looked at him, and in hindsight he’s sure he must’ve looked like a creepy stalker, but he knew he was staring once again at those blue eyes, which he could see much more clearly in the illuminated classroom. 

A small smile fell on his lips. 

“I’m Dan.” 

Those two words started it all.


End file.
